The Assassins Way Book 1 The Order
by One-In-The-Chamber
Summary: When two men armed with a baton and pistol attack Daniel's hover bus in the year 2045 in the city of Geneva, Daniel is abducted into a cause thought only to be fictional, The Assassin Order. But will Daniel be able to hide from the Templars that are hunting him, and will Daniel be able to handle the truth about his foster parents? Read it and find out! MORE TO COME!


**The Assassins Way**

**Book #1**

**The Order**

**By- One-In-The-Chamber**

** Okay, before we get started I would like to thank anyone who is reading this! It's an honor to entertain those who actually listen to me and enjoy it. So you know the drill, rate, favorite, favorite me, and all that!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the assassins creed franchise nor anything associated with it, I just make hidden blades for shady characters.**

School, without a doubt the most terrible six hours of my life. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Daniel, Daniel Jackson. And yes, I hate school, I'd rather be playing on my animus, in the words of my friend Brunie, Dose Graphics be insane broda! Yeah, he's part Jamaican. Today's been pretty, um, what's the word, awkward?

So first thing, we hear on the news, 10 people that were missing last week showed up dead in a sewer. Strangest part? No signs that they were ever attacked, they just fell over and died. Just thinking about it made me shutter. Then suddenly, a new guy shows up, doesn't talk, does what he's supposed to, and then leaves suddenly. He creeps me out man, and he knows when you're watching, because he'll stare back at you.

The bus finally stopped, but not where we're supposed to. I turned off my holo-player and looked out the window of the hover bus. Same old polluted city, my dad always said it looked like a city called couruscant in, um, what was it called? OH YEAH Star Wars, man that movie is old, soooo lame.

The men stormed onto the bus and had a conversation with the driver, but I couldn't hear it. Then suddenly **BAM** the guy had pulled out a pistol and shot the driver! Oh man, Joe is dead! I actually liked Joe, he was a nice driver who understood today's youth. The first guy who shot the driver pointed at the weird kid in the back, ya know, wears a hood, never talks? Ya, him.

The men started walking toward him, one pulled out a stun baton. I was about to sack the guy when the strange kid mouthed the words 'Don't' at me. I mouthed back to him 'Try to stop me' I brought me knee up into the first guy's gut and he collapsed in pain. The second man with the baton went into a rage and started swinging furiously at me. I dodged, left, right, low, jump. And kicked the man in the face. He was knocked out, I figured I won. When suddenly, darkness, the guy I had kneed in the gut got up and clubbed me in the back of the head with his pistol. I did my best to try to turn around, I made it just enough so I could see the kid and the man.

The man walked up to the kid and right when he was about to pull the trigger. The kid stood up and killed the man, with his hand? I looked close at his hand and discovered a strange mechanism wrapped around his hand. The old man fell over dead bleeding from his stomach and then, I black out. I wake up, in this white room just complete white (I figured for sterilization.) And my first thought is, who the heck is that guy walking towards me?

"So, you must be the boy who escaped the Templars with Guy no?" The man said,

I said, "Um so that kid's name is Guy, well, that's pretty generic don't you think?"

"Si, but, it fits his line of work very nicely, we don't want people looking for specific names now do we?" Said the man with a smirk.

"Okay, um, who are you?" I said with a dumbfounded look,

"Ah forgive me, trying to be quick eh, I am Javier Auditore, leader of the assassins in the city of Geneva." Said the man,

"Wait, assassins? Is this some RP group for the animus game? Because you're taking it a bit too far with the killing." I said with a confused look.

The man chuckled, "Ha, good one, but no mi amigo. We ARE the assassins from that, um, GAME you play." He said in a serious tone,

I tried to sit up but a sharp pain rose through my back to my neck, I groaned in pain and lied back down.

"Easy mi amigo, you were injured badly, that Templar almost broke your neck." Said Javier,

"Wow, so how long till I can get out of here and go back to my normal life, with my terrible foster parents?" I said, almost eager for him to say soon,

"Ah, there is the problem muchacho, you can never leave here, not untrained at least." Said Javier in a sad tone,

"Wait first thing, NEVER!? And second, untrained? What do you mean?" I said in anger and confusion.

"To answer question number one, um, are you familiar with the Templars?" He asked, all friendly like.

"Um Si, mi amigo" I try to say in a humorous manner,

Javier faceplams, "Anyway, the Templars have grown stronger with new technology available to them, they have grown smarter, faster, and stronger. But we have something they don't have, and that is why they wanted Guy." Javier said in a teacher like stance,

"And what is that?"

"Why, we figured out how to harness the Apple of Eden's Power and make it into a defense weapon." Said Javier, obviously with great pride,

"OH THE APPLE! Yeah I played a level in the game that involved that, didn't Altair hide it, then Ezio found it, then re-hid it?" I said in a reveling manner,

"Si amigo, but we found it AGAIN in the ruins of Masyaf, and used our current technology to harness it however there is a catch." Said Javier, with concern,

"And what might that be?" I said, concerned,

"The Apple's power we harnessed turned into a shield, you heard about those people who died randomly in the sewers?" Asked Javier,

"You mean they died from the apple! AND I'M IN THE SEWERS!" I said with concern,

"Si, and si, now though, the Templar's have made you a target, along with Guy, so we must train you in case they come back." Said Javier VERY seriously.

"Bu-" I was about to say,

"NO MORE QUESTIONS! It's time to start your first combat trial in class, he take this." He threw a white hoddie at me, it looked just like the one Guy wore, then my brain snapped.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" I said with concern,

"Maybe, depending on how good you can fight." Said Javier with a smile.

As soon as we entered the room, it was complete chaos. People fighting other people with swords, someone practicing their spear throws. And some people practicing hand to hand technique. I looked up and saw one man about to jump down from 2 stories high. I was about to scream don't jump, but it was too late. The man had jumped, landed on two dummies and killed them.

I stared in awe at the epic-ness of that move. JUST like in the animus, I was beginning to wonder if this was a dream or not.

"Hey! Um new guy! Get over here! Class started 2 minutes ago!" Said a man as he ran into a room,

I immediately chased after him into the room and took a seat in a big bulky chair, 'Great' I said to myself 'Back in school.' The instructor entered the room, instead of his hoddie being white and the inside of the hood red, it was black with the inside of the hood red. I thought THAT was the coolest outfit ever.

"Welcome young assassinos, I am Carl James, just call me Mr. James." He said,

"Today we will be studying combat, since we are on a time limit, I am going to be brief, we will start instantly with combat trials, Now who first, here we go, New guy Daniel and New Guy Henry, please step forward onto the arena."

I was pretty sure I just wet my pants, and I bet Henry felt the same way. We both stared at each other with scared looks and walked up to the front."

"BEGIN!" Yelled the instructor, and hit a button on his watch.

I had to keep saying to myself 'just like the animus, just like the animus, just like the anim-' I was cut off when henry football tackled my stomach and rammed me against the wall. I was out of breath then, my first reaction was to start pounding his back to make him let go of me. I hit him one time in the back of the head and he let out a muffled scream and backed off. While he was staggering I had a moment to think, I looked around, THERE! The ropes course, just like the animus, I smirked at the thought.

I ran for the course with Henry behind me at a crazy speed. I ran up the wall and jumped off and with Henry's speed and the velocity of my fist when they connecting, it was a good strike, and I could feel it. Henry flew forward, knocked out from the punch I got a round of applause from the instructor.

"Good job Daniel, but it took you a total time of 2 minutes to beat him, that's a while, Templar reinforcements would've arrived by then and wiped you out, but good job, and, um, can someone get Henry to the med bay?" Said Mr. James.

I felt amazing! I won! I took too long to beat the crap outta him. BUT I WON! Javier and Guy walked up to me and said,

"Congratulations, but I'm going to have to cut your training short right now." Javier said in an urgent tone,

"What is it?" I asked, already knowing the answer,

Guy spoke up, "A mission, you're teaming with me on this one, you're lucky a mission this early? I wish it happened to me this early."

I spoke, "Well I hope I'm ready, what's the assignment."

Javier and Guy gave nervous glances at each other. "It's your foster parents Daniel."

I stood there in shock,

Guy spoke, "Daniel, your foster parents are the leaders of the Templars."

I could only imagine what they had planned for me, I could only say one thing,

"Alright, lets go."

**There you have it readers! My second FF I hope it was good, please review, favorite, favorite me, favorite the story, I will make a book two which will involve more action and less talking anyway, see you guys later please keep reading! It makes me feel good to know people care.**


End file.
